The revised IMSD renewal proposal from Vanderbilt University is designed to help increase the number of disadvantaged minorities entering careers in science. We have completely designed our proposal to focus exclusively on support and mentoring for those students who are matriculated in our graduate programs. As in the original application for the IMSD, the approach envisaged is one which facilitates the students'development into outstanding research scientists by providing support at a time when many minority students feel stressed and challenged by what is often a highly unfamiliar new environment in terms of the educational institution, the learning strategies, and the heavy dependence on laboratory instruction and the scientific literature. In this proposal we will build upon our previous experience to add a number of dramatically new strategies to support our students, especially in the critical first two years of graduate study. This proposal will continue to support and enhance our activities to recruit and support the developing careers of minority students. Specifically, it will allow us to continue to facilitate our efforts in the following areas: (1) maintaining the number of minority students on campus through aggressive recruiting, (2) providing the support for dramatically increased and highly focused mentoring, (3) allowing us to make a major investment in supporting the developing careers of such students during the graduate education phase. As outlined in the progress report, we believe that we have made considerable gains in all of these areas, and we hope to continue what has been a successful program, while not being unaware that improvements can always be made.